DESCRIPTION: The AIDS Malignancy Consortium (AMC) was established in 1995 to evaluate clinical interventions for the treatment and prevention of malignancies in HIV and to investigate the biology of malignancies in the context of clinical trials. The Group Chair's office has the overall responsibility for the entire AMC, a streamlined Executive Committee has decision making authority and administrative duties; the Steering Committee is responsibility for integration of the group's scientific agenda and ongoing discussion with the scientific and site leadership of the group's scientific. Based on recommendations from the AMC members, the NCI and an outside advisory group of senior researchers and experienced clinical trialist, the AMC voted to have a more centralized leadership with a more empowered Group Chair.